Globert
|code=(none)}} Globert is a Glowkie Mixel. Description Personality Globert, like the other Glowkies, is a bragger who believes he can dazzle any audience. He is the tribe’s ultimate exhibitionist. Physical Appearance Globert has a round body with a tail-like back. He has a mouth with an underbite with two teeth pointing up and a tongue with light cyan color. At the top of the body is a square head connected to the bottom of the body with one large cycloptic eye surrounding the head, and two bat wings on both sides and black pointy ears at the top. He also has two long teeth on both sides with three smaller teeth between them. he also has two feet with two light cyan toenails. Ability Globert's eye has a shiny, hypnotic glow. Any Mixel or Nixel who sees it gets mesmerized. He can also fly with his bat-like wings. Biography Early life Not much is known about Globert's early life. At some point, he gained a love for performing. First adventures At one point in time, Globert joined Nurp-Naut and Burnard in their ship-space to explore Outer Space. ("Mixed Up Maze") Globert had also attended a special convention with his Glowkie brothers, fellow alien tribe the Orbitons, and new friends the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Memorable Quotes *''"BOO!"'' -Globert, LEGO ad *''"That's right, mister!"'' -Globert, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Globert was released as part of the series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41533 and contains 45 pieces. Trivia * He is based on an average bat. *He has wings like Flurr, Mesmo, Vampos, Tungster and Slusho. He uses the same wing pieces as Flurr, only they are navy blue. *He has one eye like Vulk, Seismo, Teslo, Kraw, Glomp, Boogly, Niksput, Flamzer, and Magnifo. Globert has the biggest eye out of all the Mixels so far. *He has the least amount of pieces of the Glowkies. He also has the least amount of pieces out of all the Mixels so far, along with Zorch. *His name is a pun on the name "Gilbert" and the word "glow". *His tongue appears to be light cyan. However, it is navy blue in his LEGO set. *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and the first Glowkie revealed. *He shares his underbite type with Nurp-Naut and Magnifo. *He is one of four cycloptic Mixels who is not the leader of his tribe, the others being Vulk, Seismo and Flamzer. *He is the tallest Glowkie in LEGO form. However, he is not in animated form. Behind the Scenes Globert was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 27, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and only his LEGO set was shown. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixed Up Maze **Mixels Convention Craze Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Bioluminescence Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Elemental Eyes Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Two wings Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Flying Category:Alien Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bat like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Winged Mixels Category:Antagonistic Mixels